Be careful what you wish for
by Malin o Frida
Summary: The four members of SG-1 discovers that some planets should be left abandoned. A journey into Jack's deepest desires. Can they escape before it's too late? Jack/Daniel. I will write more chapters if I notice you're interested. Chapter 3 and 4 up now! R
1. The fog

Of course I don't own SG1, but I guess you already knew that, huh?

I'm from Sweden, so I hope my english is alright, if it's not I'd be very happy for reviews that could help me improve. Hope you like this story.

I'm planning to follow all the characters and not just Jack in later chapters.

Enjoy! )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack! Jack, look at this! Have you ever seen such thick fog? What is this place?"

Daniel turned around to face the rest of SG1 and Jack couldn't help but noticing that he had that look of overexcitement on his face. A look they were all quite familiar with nowadays. Jack shrugged and held on tighter to the rope that was binding the team together so they wouldn't get lost in the fog. He wouldn't want his overexcited interpreter and archaeologist to run away because he had seen something that was interesting again. Or fascinating. Everything was always so bloody fascinating with that dude.

"_Better hold on tight_, Jack thought. _Or else he'll run in to a goa'uld. Or why not a simple tree? Or wait; a FASCINATING tree"…_

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Samantha who tried to answer Daniel's question.

"Well. All we know is that the goa'ulds probably haven't been here yet. Maybe we could find something useful here?"

Jack couldn't help but frown.

"Find something useful? Find? I can hardly find my own balls in this fog, even if I tried! I still don't get why we're down here at this godforsaken planet."

Teal'c cleared his throat.

"I believe Major Carter is correct. We could find something to help us fight the Goa'uld."

Jack was getting really annoyed with his team.

"Find!? Listen to you guys! We won't find anything! I'm almost blind here!"

Suddenly he felt something that made him gasp for air. He got chills down his spine and he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. A gentle, warm hand on his shoulder. Daniel's hand.

"Jack. Wait a second."

Daniel started digging around in his bag. It took him a while to find what he was looking for since he had a hard time seeing anything at all in the fog. It didn't help either that he had to wipe his glasses off all the time, since they got all misty from the wet air. At last he found what he was looking for and handed the item over to Jack.

"Here you go. Strap this device on and you will be able to see a lot better. We only have one pair of these, so you get the honour of wearing them. Since you're taking the lead, right?"

"Right."

Jack was the one that had all the others tied to him with the rope. He liked that feeling. He felt somewhat like a locomotive that had to pull the others along with him.

He took the strange device that was apparently specially designed for this particular mission and strapped it on to his head. Suddenly he could see a lot better! Daniel, who was last in line, spoke in a loud voice so that Jack would hear him.

"What does it look like, Jack?!"

"Well it's black and it's got little straps on it so you can attach it to your head and-"

Daniel sighed. He couldn't help but smile at Jack's bad jokes. He was really cute when he thought he was funny.

"Not the device, silly… The planet of course! What does it look like?"

"Oh…"

Jack looked around. The planet looked a little like earth. Hell, it looked exactly like earth? Big green trees everywhere and a clear blue sky.

Wait. How could the sky be clear blue with all that fog? He didn't stop to think closer about that.

He looked around the other way and there was a huge lake and… a fishing boat?

Wait a second… He recognized that boat. That was his boat! He had been out with that boat almost every day growing up. He knew exactly what it looked like. But it couldn't be? He had wrecked it when he hit a hidden rock when he was twelve years old? He had been devastated. Yet he knew. It was his boat.

He looked back at the trees again only to see that they were gone! They'd been replaced with a big white house with a picket fence. It was a marvellous house. The house he'd always dreamt about building when he retired. And someone was smiling and waving at him. From the porch. A man.

Could it be?

Yes.

It was Daniel Jackson.

Or was it? Something about the guy on the porch made Jack's blood freeze.

"Hey… guys… Something's up here… I think we should-…"

He turned around to face his team and-… they were gone. He couldn't see them anywhere. He looked down at his waist. The rope was gone! Vanished, like it had never been there in the first place!

"Carter"!

No answer.

"Teal'c"!

He could hear nothing but the wind through the trees.

"Daniel"!

As soon as he spoke Daniel's name, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. Something was extremely wrong here. He heard a voice that he recognized very well. Or did he?

"Yes, darling. You called for me?"

"D-Daniel…?"

Everything went black around him, and he fell to the ground.


	2. Cold, grey eyes

"Jack

"Jack?"

Colonel O'Neill could hear a very distant voice in his sleep. Someone was calling for him. A woman. It was a familiar voice, but he couldn't place it. He could hear another voice too, this one was male.

"Colonel O'Neill! Can you hear us?"

Jack wanted to answer, but something stopped him from doing so. He couldn't form the words with his mouth. It was like he was in the middle of one of those nightmares where you suddenly lose your ability to make sounds or scream. He felt like he was trapped inside his own head.

The voices kept on calling for him, but now he could barely hear them anymore. Instead his other senses had started working. What was that smell? He recognized it so well. Could it possibly be…? Blueberry pancakes? That had been his favourite meal in the whole wide world as a little boy. His mother used to make them for him whenever he felt sad or upset. Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying in between soft white sheets in a huge bed with a wooden frame. The bed was placed in a room that looked like it was ripped out of one of those old western movies that Jack used to watch as a teenager. Except for one important thing. The room had no windows. Not a single one. Yet the room appeared to bathe in sunlight. Something felt extremely wrong with this place.

All of a sudden, Jack felt a cold breath in his ear and heard a soft voice that made all of the little hairs on his arms stand straight up, but not in a nice way. He felt all cold and empty inside.

"Are you feeling any better, Jack?"

Jack looked to his right and found himself looking straight into Daniel Jackson's eyes. They were not at all sparkling with fascination like they normally did. Instead they were cold and grey and pierced Jack's eyes like a knife.

"Daniel…? What have they… done to you? What's happened to you, mate? You look brainwashed or something?"

Daniel put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack. I think you are just a little confused. You took a nasty fall earlier. I'm the same person I've always been?"

Jack pushed Daniel's hand away.

"The hell you are! A nasty fall you say? I can't remember any fall?"

"Sweetheart… Of course you don't remember falling. You fell and hit your head, and I think you might have a concussion? So you'd better not move?"

Daniel placed his hand on top of Jack's head and all of a sudden he felt an extreme throbbing pain in his head. It hurt so much that he had to scream out loud. It felt like his entire head was about to burst open. Like someone was hitting it over and over again with a hammer.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. It disappeared as quickly as if it had never even been there in the first place. Jack could not move for a while, but when he finally was able to lift his head, he found himself staring into those horrible cold grey eyes again.

"Who…are you"?

"I'm Daniel, sweetheart. I'm just saying that you'd better stay where you are. So nothing else like that has to happen again?"

Jack was feeling furious now.

"Cut the sweetheart crap! What's this all about!?"

"Jack. You're making me very sad right now. You love me, don't you? I'm your Daniel?"

Jack knew that this man could not be the real Daniel Jackson. Those cold grey eyes, it didn't make any sense. The Daniel Jackson that he knew had blue eyes. Or to be more precise: blue eyes with a little touch of green. He knew that. He had been staring into those eyes innumerable times longing for the day when they would look at him the same way. The Daniel Jackson he knew was beautiful. This was someone… or something else.

"You are not Daniel."

"How could you say that? Am I not your space monkey any longer?"

The fake Daniel looked like he was about to cry.

"How do you know that I call him that? Who the hell ARE you!?"

"Does that really matter, Jack? This is your dream, and now I'm here. Aren't you happy? Don't you like our house? We can take a trip with the fishing boat when you feel better? And bring some blueberry pancakes? Wouldn't you like that sweetheart? Wouldn't you?"

Jack ignored everything that the stranger said and started to crawl out of the bed. He had to do this slowly, since he was still a bit in chock after the attack earlier. The Daniel Jackson copy seemed to panic a bit when he noticed that Jack was on his way out. He raised his voice even more.

"We could go to baseball together! Watch the Simpsons all night! I'd do anything! Don't leave!"

Jack was starting to feel very intimidated by the fact that this strange person seemed to know almost everything about him. He started walking towards the door.

"Goodbye, freak."

The moment Jack said these words he could see the Daniel Jackson copy do a strange gesture with his arms. Something happened inside Jack. He felt a tingling feeling in his legs and fell to the ground. Something was so extremely wrong, but he couldn't really tell what had just happened. The Daniel copy kneeled down beside him.

"I told you that you shouldn't try to leave. You are not well, darling. As I said before. You really had one nasty fall…"

He stroke Jack's cheek with one of his ice cold hands and stared at him with those piercing grey eyes.

Jack suddenly noticed what was wrong. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. Not his toes, not his feet, not any part of his lower body.

The Daniel copy tried to smile at him, but failed miserably. It looked more like an evil grin.

"I will get you those blueberry pancakes, don't worry. Just stay here and don't move, sweetheart. Oh sorry. I guess you don't have a choice there, now do you?"

With that comment the Daniel look-alike opened the door and left.


	3. Frozen

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong? What's happening to you?"

Samantha Carter just couldn't understand what was going on. She tried shaking the colonel again, but he didn't move a muscle. It was as if his brain had just suddenly shut off. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were staring out into the fog.

"Colonel O'Neill, wake up! Jack!"

She turned to Teal'c. He was busy, staring at Daniel Jackson, who had also frozen in position. Daniel's facial expression was even worse to look at than Jack's. It was filled with nothing but extreme fear. Samantha thought it looked like he was screaming, but he was just as silent as Jack.

"Teal'c! What are we going to do? What's happened to them?"

"I am not sure, Major Carter. I do not seem to be able to connect with Daniel Jackson either."

"We'd better cut off this rope and go get some help."

Sam found a knife in her bag and moved in closer to cut through the rope that was binding them all together. But as soon as the blade got close to the rope, the knife flew away from her hand.

"Teal'c! Watch out!"

Teal'c heard her just in time to dodge the sharp blade that was flying through the air right in direction towards his face. All he got was a small scratch in his left cheek.

"Major Carter", he said once he was back on his feet, "may I ask what that was all about?"

Sam looked down at the rope, still in a bit of a shock.

"I don't… I don't know Teal'c. I guess… or I don't know. It just flew right out of my hand!"

Teal'c looked at her. Then he looked back at Daniel.

"I guess someone or something want to keep us here, Major Carter."

Sam sighed and looked at Jack's face again. It was getting harder to see through the fog now. Was it getting even thicker? She looked back at Teal'c again and sighed.

"Indeed".


	4. Fear and comfort

"Is the subject waking up, Zendra?"

He could hear a man talking.

"Yes, I think it is waking up, master. Should I let it, or should I just put it back to sleep again?"

This other voice belonged to a woman.

"No. Let it wake up. Maybe it will be more useful to us then."

Daniel didn't know if he was actually hearing these voices or not. He was dead, wasn't he? He had to be? The last thing he remembered was that big explosion. No one could have survived that? He had seen Jack, Sam and Teal'c die in front of his very eyes, and he could swear that he had felt the flames devour his body. Or had he? This was all very confusing. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Goodmorning subject B34. How are you feeling?"

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was standing next to him, looking down on him. This must've been the woman called Zendra that he had heard talking before. How he was feeling? He didn't know for sure? Right now he couldn't feel anything.

"I'm not exactly sure. My… my name is Daniel Jackson, miss."

"Yes I know, subject B34."

"As I said, my name is Daniel, miss. Could you please tell me where I am?"

"The subject should not speak. At least not without permission from the great one."

With this comment the woman put a finger over Daniel's lips. The result was instant. He could feel something warm, but yet cold at the same time cover the inside and outside of his mouth, making him unable to say a word. He tried to move his head, but he couldn't. He had never been this frightened in his entire life. The woman looked at him and for a moment Daniel could have sworn that he saw sadness in her eyes. She placed a hand on his forehead, and it was the most incredible feeling. Every good feeling ha had ever experienced rushed through his veins, and he felt better than he had ever felt before. But he also felt tired. He just had to rest. Just for a little while. And then, when he woke up he could continue wondering where he was. But not now. Now he had to sleep.

Daniel fell asleep, and Zendra and the man left the room.


End file.
